The 100 walks with the Dead
by ravenrose85
Summary: There was a virus in people on earth that causes them to die if infected, they are calling it the Z-Virus. The scientists at the CDC in Atlanta Georgia have asked the Ark for help. The ark decided to send some of the best students and guards down to help. Of all the people set to the Ark, it was found that due to the genetic mutations from synthesized air that only 100 were immune


In an attempt to research human nature in a controlled environment with synthesised air, a group of scientists sent 300 people into space in the year 1910. Everyone was given a job. 50 people were put in place as medical, 25 as government, 50 as military, 15 mechanics, 15 chefs, 20 educators in all fields, 25 agricultural workers, 50 civilians for various jobs and 50 children. Of those 300 people only 200 survived the launch. Half the medical and military were lost. With each new breakthrough in the medical and technological fields information was sent to the space station known as the Ark from earth and vica versa.

Through the years and many scientific breakthroughs earth found a problem in the air. There was a virus in people on earth that causes them to die if infected, they are calling it the Z-Virus. The scientists at the CDC in Atlanta Georgia have asked the Ark for help. The ark decided to send some of the best students and guards down to help. Of all the people set to the Ark, it was found that due to the genetic mutations from synthesized air that only 100 were immune to the Z-Virus. The Ark must send their best in hopes to save the human race from eating itself.

Now 100 years later with only 100 people from the Ark immune, they are about to be sent back to earth. 80 students and 20 guards will be the first generation in 100 years to make it to earth. With all preparations to make the descent to earth families and friends come to bid the 100 a safe journey.

The color of your arm band indicates what field you are in. Medics have red with a white cross in the middle, the Guards have green bands with a blue Ark symbol in the middle, Mechanics have silver bands with a black wrench in the middle, those who still have yet to graduate have baby blue bands with books in the middle, Agriculturists have brown bands with green trees in the middle, Cooks/ Chefs have solid white bands and those from the Ark government have solid black hands. Of the 80 students 70 were to graduate with honors in their chosen fields.

With a location set the Ark dropship is set to land close to Atlanta in a small farming town. They were to try and make contact as soon as they landed. What the 100 didn't know is that as soon as they launched for earth earth lost all communications and satellite to the ark. Earth was lost to the dead as far as the Ark knew. With that the 100 was lost to them as well.

Upon landing the 100 walked off the ship cautiously, acutely aware of the dangers ahead having watched what happened at the CDC, how Dr. Jenner went crazy and tried to blow up a group of people just trying to survive. The medics from the dropship had everyone file in to be checked out due to a bit of a rough landing. Among them were a mother daughter duo, Abby Griffin and Clarke Griffin-Blake. Clarke, a 19 year old who followed in her mother's footsteps, started to check on the guards, Bellamy Blake being the first one to see.

Bellamy and Clarke have known each other for years, they started dating a few years before the 100 knew they were to be sent to earth. Through earth training they worked as an unstoppable team. Abby didn't like the match at first but soon changed her mind when she saw how they were a force to be reckoned with. They were due to be married right before they were to launch. They became the first of the Ark to step foot on earth as the only married couple.

Bellamy's sister Octavia, who is the only sibling that was immune to the Z-virus was next to them. Even though she was in Agro she was kind of a jack of all trades. Her boyfriend Lincoln was the one to help her out. Lincoln was Clarke's partner in medical training class. They were a good medic team. Only the top of each field were in charge, that is 20 people a few from each.

The top 5 medics are Clarke, Abby, Lincoln, Zoe Monroe and Nyko Traikru. The top 5 guards are Bellamy, Nathan Miller, Marcus Kane,, Kyle Wick and Roan Azgeda. Mechanics are Raven Reyes, Alie Becca, Jasper Jordan and Harper Mcintyre. Cooks/chefs are Emori Tising and John Murphy. Agriculture is Finn Collins, Fox Skaikru, Octavia Blake and Monty Green.

Bellamy, Clarke, Lincoln, Octavia, Miller and Emori were the first scouting team. They set out with an emergency pack each. In the pack there was; canteen of water, first-aid kit, change of clothes, a guard baton, a hunting knife and a handgun. They set off for a 10 mile perimeter check, what they found surprised them. Bellamy had everyone get low in the high grass and brought his binoculars up to get a closer look. What he saw was a farm house with tents in front and people doing daily chores. They needed to be cautious and unthreatening as they approached.

Bellamy brought his radio to contact the dropship. "Scout 1 to base, we found survivors, proceeding with caution, over"

"Copy base to Scout 1, Bellamy be careful contact when able. Let them know we have safety. Over" What sounded like Kane came through the radio.

"Copy will do scout 1 over and out" Bellamy said looking at his wife and the rest of the scouting group. "You all heard him. Let's move out. We can only hope they aren't a threat." Bellamy said as the started towards the house.

On top of an RV that was in front of a white farm house a man by the name of Shane Walsh sat with a rifle doing his shift of watch when he saw 6 people with packs walking toward them. He jumped down and got the attention of Rick Grimes to investigate.

"Rick man what should we do? We don't know them, they could be a threat." Shane said.

"Daryl, Glenn, and Ab you're with Shane and I, let's see what's going one before we jump to any conclusions ok." Rick told the group.

As the scout team came closer they saw that there were women and children as well as men. Bellamy and Clarke were chosen to be the one who talked to these people.

"Hi, I'm, Sgt. Lt. Bellamy Blake, this is my wife Dr. Clarke Griffin-Blake, My sister Octavia and Dr. Lincoln Trikru, Sgt Nathan Miller, and Emori Lark. we were on the Ark" Bellamy said.

"100 of us launched from the Ark right when the CDC blew up. I believe that we saw you and a group of people pleading with Dr. Jenner to let you leave, to give you a chance. We haven't heard from our contacts here or the Ark since. We have our dropship, shelter and supplies as well as 100 people to help with anything that's needed. We also have about 20 children. All 100 of us were found immune to whatever this is and have a way of checking to see if you might as well. Its more advanced than the CDC due to space, NASA technology. Would you like to come with us?" Clarke finished for her husband.

They all looked at eachother before the radio went off. " Sgt. Lt. Blake you guys need to wrap up your little pop wow we have incoming dead, massive bodies. By the hundreds move your asses. Either bring the survivors or leave them we need all hands your mother needs help the little ones are heart." Kane came blaring through the radio.

"Copy that Kane hold them off as long as you can, we'll be there as soon as we can. Bellemy over and out." Bellamy shouted looking at everyone. "We have to move if you want to come follow, the horde of dead is coming. We're 50 klicks in the direction we came from. You have 15 minutes to assemble and meet here." Bellamy said.

"We can help if you need, but we need a decision now, what's it going to be?" Clarke stated.

"Shane man we need this, let's get everyone rounded up and move." Rick told his friend, then looked at the others. "We could use the help, we have vehicles and people. Is there anything we have to bring? Weapons, food medical supplies things like that?"

"We're good we'll help." Clarke said. Then looking at Bellamy she stated, "Bell we have room in the family units. It's just us, Octavia, mom and Kane. That unit is supposed to fit 80 people. The dropship fits 400."

Daryl, having been quiet through the whole exchange chose that moment to speak up " So doc, doc's hubby y'all got hunters and shit at this place or what? We just found a lil' girl that was lost in the woods, we need food shelter and medical assistance. We only have an animal doc. I'm goin' wit' y'all. I'm Daryl Dixon by the way. These chuckle heads are Rick, Shane, Lt. abraham Ford and Glenn. What do ya need Boss Lady?"

Upon hearing them call his wife boss lady Bellamy started laughing at the look on Clark's face. "Lead the way gents Boss Lady needs to get home to tend to the wounded children back at basecamp." Bellamy said still laughing at Clarke.

They moved fast gathering everything from the camp and the group into the vehicles. Then sped through the fields to where the dropship made its settlement.


End file.
